


Their hearts have room

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: A good solution, Laura Hobson is awesome, Other, Spoilers for Series 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is never straightforward. Laura makes an unexpected suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their hearts have room

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Inspector Lewis Fanworks Challenge Valentine's Drabble Challenge.
> 
> I haven't included relationship tags - if I did, you wouldn't really need to read the drabble - hope that's ok.
> 
> Spoilers for Season 7.

“Robbie, I know you love me – I really do.” Laura sighed. “I also know you love James.”

Robbie started to protest but she shushed him. “You’ve only been half here since he left work.”

He turned away, looking completely wretched, fear that he was about to lose her, etched on his face.

“I love you so much, but I want you whole. Need you whole. And the only solution to this I . . . well . . . you have to ask him.”

He met her gaze, frowning. “Ask him what?”

“To join us.”

“What?! I don’t . . . ”

She smiled. “For us both to love him.”


End file.
